lawler_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Lawl RPG: Youtube's Randomness
Super Lawl RPG: Youtube's Randomness is an RPG spin-off game for Super Smash Bros. Lawl. Many of the game's characters some from previous Lawl games. Characters Antelope (Chincherrinas) *I.M. Meen *The King *Nostalgia Critic *Tommy Wiseau *Madotsuki *AVGN *Mama Luigi *Yomika *Panty *Stocking *Scanty *Kneesock *Ib *Aya Drevis *Frollo *Gaston *Zoolander *Irate Gamer *Carlos Trejos *Haruhi *Best Hercules *New Hercules *Jaime Maussan *Don Ramon *Toon Wily *Toon Bison *Toon Guile *Hank Hill *Hitler *Billy Mays *Nicolas Cage *Dr. Robotnik *Leonidas YTPguy17 *Spongebob Squarepants *Morshu *Annoying Orange *Toon Mario *Cosmo *Toon Dr. Mario *Michael Jackson *Patrick Star *CD-i Link *Bill Nye *Ophelia Chill *CD-i Ganon *Patrick Star *Anthony *Ian Sawl (ChaoticHedgehog3Sawl) *9th Doctor *10th Doctor *11th Doctor *Action Bunny *Albert Wesker *Arthur *Axel Stone *Axl *Bass *Benson *Bill Rizer *Blocky *Bold Batman *Bubsy *Captain America *Captain Picard *Chaos Keepers (Group) *Chris *Classic Dante *Cloud *Craggier the Crocodile *Danny Phantom *Deadpool *Dion *Dr. Horrible *Eduard Khil (Trololo Guy) *Emeral *Eon Kid *Firey *Fix-It Felix Jr. *Flo *Frank West *Garry *Gumby *Haru Sohma *He-Man *Henry Stickman *Hercules (Disney) *Hiccup *Toothless *Hugo *Jaden Yuki *James Bond *Jason *Jeff Dunham *Jim Carry *Knife *Kyo *Laser Collection Man. *Laval the Lion *Lego Batman *Lei Wolong *Leo Leo (VGcats) *Leonard *Little Prince *Maxamillion (Miles923) *Megaman *Mii *Mokujin *Odd *Owen *PeaTea64 *PewDiePie *Phoenix Wright *Pinky and Brain *Protoman *Rocket Raccoon *Sardo *Shaggy *Scooby Doo *Sephiroth *Sitting Bull *Sky (skydoesminecraft) *Sly Cooper *Sonic (in X minutes) *Sonic (X) *Stan Lee *Steve *Strider Hiryu *Taco-man *Tarzan *Thor *Tigeress *Timmy *Tobuscus *Tom the Talking Cat *Toon Black Panther *Toon C. America *Toon Garfield *Toon Hawkeye *Toon Hulk *Toon Iron Man *Toon Specter *Toon Thor *Toon Tobuscus *Tron Bonne *Ulric *Ultimate Spiderman *Vicky *Wakko Waner *Wallow *Whiteblade *Wordgirl *X *Xaviar the Fox *Yakko Wanner *Yugi *Yugi (Abriged) *Zero Superior (Pink Koala/LydiaPrower8) *Lydia Prower *Pen *Flower *Paper *Taco *Dr.Zoidberg *Raphael/Phantom R *Shining Armor *Princess Cadance *The Great and Powerful Trixie *Samurott *Young Cricket *Maxwell *Billy Hatcher *Splendid *Red Savarin *Pencil *Match *Snowball *Babs Seed *Soarin *Spitfire *Baguette *Microphone *MAD Pit *Nutty *Handy *Blaze the Cat (Sonic Series) Infinity/Inanimate (regulardude45) *Agent P *Yin and Yang *Red *Zim *Chuggaaconroy *Bow *Paper (also in Superior) *MePhone4S *Gelatin *Tennis Ball *Golf Ball Team Kombat (Spongebob100) #Jack the Hedgehog #Patricia the Skunk #Layla the FoxSkunk #Reidak #Hakann #Vezok #Zaktan #Avak #Thok #Flapjack #Captain K'nuckles #Princess Celestia #Sarah #Tina Armstrong #Silver Sonic #Vector the Crocodile #Bark the Polar Bear #Bean the Dynamite #Raptros #Togera #Congar #Robo-47 #Preytor #Agamo #Magmo #Zorgulon #Mecha #Guan Yu #Zhang Fei #Liu Bei #Xiahou Dun #Dian Wei #Xu Zhu #Cao Cao #Cao Pi #Cao Ren #Sun Jian #Lu Xun #Huang Gai #Sun Shang Xing #Gar Ning #Zhang Jiao #Meng Huo #Numbuh 5 #Lance Armstrong #Feng Wei #Kunimitsu #Tetsujin #Sanford #Deimos #Liu Kang #Kano #Taven #Daegon #Shujinko #Motoro #Havik #Drahmin #Moloch #Sheeva #Hakan #Mung Daal #Edd #Eddy Turbo Hyper Mega Edition (Brittonbubba) Ed, Edd, n' Eddy *Ed *Edd *Eddy *Sarah *Kevin *Jimmy *Rolf *Johnny 2x4 and Plank *Lee *Marie *May *Nazz Killer Instinct *Jago League of Super Critics *Nostalgia Chick MadWorld/Anarchy Reigns *Max *Sasha Ivanoff *The Black Baron/Blacker Baron *Mathilda The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy *Billy *Mandy *Grim *Irwin *Eris *Mogar *Boogey *Dracula (Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Lord Pain *Hoss Delgado *Fred Fredburger *Jack O'Lantern (Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Nergal (Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Nergal Jr. Persona *Yu Narukami *Yukiko *Chie Satonaka *Yosuke Hanamura *Teddie *Kanji Tatsumi *Naoto Shirogane *Aigis *Labrys *Elizabeth (Persona) *Akihiko Sanada *Mitsuru Kirijo Let's Players *Markiplier *PewDiePie *Toboscus *Chuggaconroy *CutiePieMarzia Original Characters *Britton *Ammi Tay Nasu *Kozumaga *Usan Yat Imma *Manx *Lilium *Erin Bastion Valentine *Swift *Noriko *SamboThai *MuaySambo *danigrrowl *zen_zenx3 *Lucifer *Melody Melanchoy *Retribution *The Creator *Kapas *Coin *Oak *Kage *Hydris *Madoenna *Redwood *The Possessor *Herald *Jojo *Kitty *Crafts *Yuri *Aki *Yama *Ken *Reed *Fester Leek *Yuki *Nathan *Julia *Elizabeth Sophitia Altina *Pangeni *Cascade *Discharge *Flare *Veil *Luminous *Flora Many, many more to be added... Story TBA Battledome In this mode, you can form teams that are 1-3 party members full. You pit them against each other and see who will win. (Inspired by Achille12345) Category:Series Category:Crossover Category:Games